1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signaling devices and more particularly to signaling devices configured to retain elements, such as doors, windows, wheels, or the like, in a particular position, and to emit visual and/or audible signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency service personnel such as firefighters, policeman, etc., are often confronted with unpredictable situations, such as residential and commercial fires, elevator emergencies, car fires, lockouts, vehicle extrication""s, etc. Many situations require the stabilization and securing of devices such as doors, windows, elevators, voids, or the like. Typically, elements like door wedges are used to secure doors and windows in an open position. However, during emergency situations, the environment may be dark or smoky and doors that have been secured in an open position by a door wedge may be difficult to locate. In addition, a door wedge is one of a number of tools that emergency service personnel may be required to carry, and can result in inefficient use of time due to searching time required to locate a particular tool. Therefore, a need exists for a signaling retention device configured to retain devices in a particular position and to emit visual and/or audible signals.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 306,409, issued on Mar. 6, 1990 to Darrell Fish, shows an ornamental design for a smoke detector. Fish does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 342,213, issued on Dec. 14, 1993 to Hansruedi Fellmann, shows an ornamental design for a fire detector. Fellmann does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 360,156, issued on Jul. 11, 1995 to Kenneth R. Fenne, shows an ornamental design for a combined strobe light and smoke detector for the hearing impaired. Fenne does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,843, issued on Mar. 11, 1969 to Claude L. Spring, describes a spherical signal means that is designed to be energized by the unauthorized opening or passage through a door, window or the like. Spring does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,185, issued on May 16, 1978 to Richard L. Patty, describes a self contained emergency signaling device. Patty does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,981, issued on Aug. 18, 1981 to Robert B. Black, describes a sensor alarm including a sensor for detecting heat, smoke, noxious gases, and the like and an alarm for warning of an alarm condition coupled to the sensor. Black does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,656, issued on Aug. 28, 1984 to Thomas J. Clifford et al., describes an emergency signaling unit and alarm system for rescuing endangered workers. Clifford et al. ""656 does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,308, issued on Dec. 18, 1984 to Emanuel L. Logan, Jr. et al., describes a system for identifying emergency exits in a building that includes a strobe light which is tethered at an elevated location with respect to the floor of the building. Logan, Jr. et al. does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,912, issued on May 24, 1988 to Thomas Clifford et al., describes an alarm signaling method and system utilizing cross cueing between radio, audio and visible alarm signals which are emitted by an alarm signaling unit. Clifford et al. ""912 does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,630, issued on Jun. 13, 1989 to Robert A. Miller, describes an emergency signal system for individual mobile homes. Miller does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,092, issued on Dec. 26, 1989 to Virgil A. Grimm, describes a wedge-shaped door stop alarm. Grimm does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,637, issued on Sep. 25, 1990 to Richard E. Woods et al., describes an emergency signaling device. Woods et al. does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,648, issued on Apr. 16, 1991 to Timothy D. Conemac, describes an electronic door wedge alarm. Conemac does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,656, issued on Dec. 16, 1997 to Robert J. Hebert et al., describes a door stop assembly. Hebert et al. does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,273, issued on May 26, 1998 to Mark Crandall et al., describes a multifunctional personal alert safety system. Crandall et al. does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,280, issued on Oct. 20, 1998 to Andrew V. Merendini et al., describes a portable safety light and audible signal apparatus for placement in proximity to a building exit. Merendini et al. does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,172, issued on Dec. 15, 1998 to Vernon C. Lenz et al., describes an emergency service rescue marker. Lenz et al. does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,363, issued on Apr. 27, 1999 to Michael T. Altilio, describes a portable audible beacon. Altilio does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,780, issued on Mar. 21, 2000 to Michael Lucas, describes a child""s personal security assistant. Lucas does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,948, issued on Sep. 5, 2000 to Benjamin F. Astell, describes a safety apparatus for providing information to a fire fighter. Astell does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,839, issued on Oct. 17, 2000 to Joseph A. Ellul, Jr. et al, describes a smoke detector apparatus with an emergency escape indicator. Ellul, Jr. et al. does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,221 B1, issued on Jun. 19, 2001 to Joyce J. Reed, describes an emergency detector door illumination escape system. Reed does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,047 B1, issued on Nov. 13, 2001 to Michael Stein et al., describes a fire fighter""s safety device. Stein et al. does not suggest a signaling retention device according to the claimed invention.
An Internet site entitled xe2x80x9cWedge-Itxe2x80x9d for Open Door Industries at http:  www.wedgeit.com, printed on Mar. 28, 2002, describes a portable, temporary, light weight door stop for emergency service personnel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a signaling retention device that is configured to retain an element in a particular position and to emit an audible and/or visual signal.
The signaling retention device may include a power source, memory, a central processing unit (CPU), sensor(s), audible indicator(s), light source(s), switch(es), camera(s), a transceiver, a microphone, impact tool(s), and aromatic element(s) and may be configured in the form of a character, such as a cartoon character or the like. The power source may be any suitable power source, such one or more batteries (rechargeable or non-rechargeable) or the like, and may be removable or non-removable. Similarly, the memory, CPU, audible indicator(s), light source(s), switch(es), camera(s), transceiver, microphone, impact tool(s), and aromatic element(s) may be any types well known in the art. The signaling retention device may be intrinsically safe.
Accordingly, it is a principal aspect of the invention to provide a signaling retention device that is configured to retain an element in a particular position and to emit an audible and/or visual signal.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a signaling retention device that includes a power source, memory, a CPU, sensor(s), audible indicator(s), light source(s), switch(es), camera(s), a transceiver, a microphone, impact tool(s), and aromatic element(s), and is configured in the form of a character.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.